


Sulking

by clover71



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunenori is sulking because Shintaro refuses to talk to him but Yusuke has had enough of all this drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulking

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another entry for the ['A Picture is Worth 1000 Words'](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/) challenge in LiveJournal.
> 
> \- [This is the photo](https://www.flickr.com/photos/118794413@N02/13899126435/in/photostream/lightbox/) assigned to me which I used as inspiration.
> 
> \- This is probably the least canon pairing in the Tenimyu 2nd family since there isn't even a single photo of Tsune and Anzai together, alone that is since I know there's a whole lot of group pictures with the entire cast, but that doesn't count. I hope someone will prove me wrong. But these two are my top fave among the bunch and I thought they'd look good together so I let my imagination run wild. 
> 
> \- Testing the waters in the Tenimyu RPF fandom. I wasn't interested in it before but the 2nd season managed to draw me in. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** This is only fiction and doesn't depict any truth despite the fact that real people are used in the story. Any resemblance to possible occurrences in real life is coincidental.  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *

.  
.  
So Yusuke finds him sitting on the floor in one corner of the room, the hood of his jacket over his head and he's holding an open umbrella for some reason. Yusuke tilts his head, grabs the first person who passes by him and without turning, asks, "What's wrong with Tsune?"

"Oh. That," says the person next to him and only then does Yusuke turn, relieved to see Takuya who has creases between his eyebrows while gaze locked on Aoki Tsunenori. "He's sulking."

Yusuke's glad he manages to catch someone from the Hyoutei group. They should know what's up… or in this case, what's down. "Sulking?"

"Yeah." Takuya's eyes are now on Yusuke. "He says Anzai-kun refuses to talk to him and until he does, Tsune says he'll sulk. If he's hoping that will get Anzai-kun to notice him, then I don't think it's working."

Yusuke wants to laugh but he swallows it down, says, "Oh. That," and doesn't even fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Can't blame Shin-chan after what Tsune did last weekend."

"You mean when Tsune dumped the idea of hanging out with Anzai-kun and the others because he went to dinner with Wada Takuma instead?" Takuya says it more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Shin-chan knows Tsune's long over Takuma-san and that they're just friends now, but he says he can't help but be upset so he's avoiding Tsune until he cools his head off." This is one of the reasons why Yusuke likes having all cast members gather. There's always bound to be drama, especially between those in relationships. And yes, it's no secret that some of the boys are dating, at least not within the Tenimyu family.

Anzai Shintaro chooses this moment to glide through the door with Saki, Ryuji, Taishi, and Higashi flocking him. 

"What's this? Shitenhouji revolution?" Takuya says with a snort. 

Yusuke shrugs. "They probably know Shin-chan's avoiding Tsune and you know how protective they can get." 

"No wonder Tsune's having a hard time getting Anzai-kun alone." Takuya shakes his head then pats Yusuke on the shoulder. "I'll see you around. Seeing Tsune looking like he's lost a puppy is dampening my mood."

When Yusuke sees Shison Jun go over to Tsune, crouches low enough to peer into Tsune's face then says, "Tsune, don't you know it's bad luck to have an umbrella over your head while indoors?" he decides he's seen enough. 

He stalks after Anzai and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to turn around. "Shin-chan. If you don't talk to your boyfriend right now, we'll all end up having bad luck. Rehearsal will start in half an hour and we can't have Tsune looking like an Atobe who has lost all his fortune."

"But Yu-chan," Anzai starts to whine then he purses his lips, brows furrowed as if in deep thought, and heaves a deep sigh. "Fine." 

Yusuke watches Anzai make his way to where Tsunenori is still moping, dragging his legs as if they're made of lead. 

 

*

 

Shintaro stops right in front of Tsunenori, crosses his arms and taps his foot erratically. "What's the umbrella for?" is the first thing he says when Tsunenori lifts his head, eyes meeting his.

"It's raining," Tsunenori blurts out like it's the most logical thing to say.

"Outside it is." Shintaro is tempted to grab the umbrella, close it and use it to knock some sense into Tsunenori's head – literally. "Tsune, stop this. You're not being mature right now, you know?"

"Do you forgive me then?" Tsunenori says, gaze softened by guilt that sends a sharp sting right through Shintaro's heart.

"I have, actually," Shintaro sinks down on the floor right in front of Tsunenori then hugs his knees almost close to his chest. "But I didn't want to talk to you while still mad 'cause I might say things I would regret ever saying later." He eases the umbrella out of Tsunenori's hand and is grateful that his boyfriend doesn't put up a fight. Once closed, he sets it beside him before either of them pokes someone's eye out.

"You're talking to me now. Does it mean you're not so mad anymore?" Tsunenori asks with a puppy-dog look that effectively breaks down Shintaro's resolve.

A smile tugs on the corners of his mouth and Shintaro lets it slide onto his lips. "Maybe."

Tsunenori shifts on all fours and closes the gap between them, his face only a hairsbreadth away from Shintaro's. "I'm sorry," comes out in a puff before Tsunenori's lips claims Shintaro's, inviting a string of catcalls around them.

"Get a room, you two!" Someone shouts – Hideya probably and Shintaro thinks it might be a good idea to open that umbrella again.

When they parted, Hideya pops up beside them, clapping his hands while saying, "Alright everyone, that's enough show for now. Rehearsals are about to start," like a leader, sort of Tezuka-like in some aspects.

"Already getting into your character, I see," Tsunenori says with a teasing lilt, earning him a smack in the head from Hideya.

"Baka. Don't make Shin-chan upset anymore, okay? I spent the entire weekend listening to him gripe," Hideya berates with clear threat in his tone.

Tsunenori springs up on his feet and raises his hand to his forehead in a salute. "Yes, sir." Then he bends down to help Shintaro up.

As everyone is piling out of the break lounge, a sound like an engine shutting down echoes across the hallway then darkness flooded the entire rehearsal hall.

"What the—"

Warm hand curls around his and Shintaro knows it's Tsunenori's. 

"Everyone!" someone hollers. "We apologize for the inconvenience but it seems there's a problem with the power in this area. You can use it to your advantage and take a break while it's getting fixed."

"Take a break? We can't even go outside. It's raining cats and dogs!"

"What bad luck."

Then a chorus of voices followed, all bellowing, "Tsune! This is all your fault!"  
.  
.


End file.
